Gravity Destroyer AD145WD
Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (known in Japan as Gravity Perseus AD145WD) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It was released on June 26, 2010 in Japan and Summer and Fall of 2011 worldwide. It's owned by Julian Konzern. Tomy's Gravity Destroyer comes with a special L-R BeyLauncher as Gravity Destroyer has the ability to Dual-Spin; Right Spin and Left Spin. By removing the cap, two sides of the Launcher can be seen, a blue side spinning to the right and a white side spinning to the left. As an extra, you can smear crayon over the words "Left Spin" and "Right Spin" to make the words more clear on the L-R Launcher. The Hasbro version only comes with a Left Spin Ripcord Launcher, but can still be used on Right Spin Launchers. The max stampede pack also has two Gravity Destroyers in attack and defense versions but only comes with a right spin launcher. When it is battling it seems to be light. Gravity Destroyer is called Gravity Perseus in Japan because the hero Perseus was the one who killed Medusa in the Greek Mythology, and because it has the power to stop opponents in there tracks and blow them out of the arena with its counter mode that Julian calls: "Medusa's eyes". Face Bolt: Destroyer/Perseus The Face Bolt depicts "Perseus", one of the 88 constellations in space. In Greek language Perseus means hero. In Greek mythology, Perseus was a hero who slayed the evil Gorgon Medusa and saved the Princess Andromeda from a sea monster sent by the God of the Sea, Poseidon. Despite it representing Perseus, the design showcases the helmet of a Roman gladiator with the name, "Perseus"(Hasbro version says "Destroyer") beneath it in a blurred manner colored white, while tattooed on a translucent, purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Destroyer/Perseus *'Weight:' 2.7 grams The Destroyer energy ring is translucent, black with purple highlights. Unlike any other Energy Ring, Destroyer is the only Ring that does not use any plastic designed to block the prongs on Right and Left-Spin Launchers. This allows it to be used with Gravity for Dual-Spin. Also, like the L-Drago Beys, it can be rotated 180 degrees to switch between Defense Mode and Counter Mode. Destroyer has three-protrusions that form a triangular-like shape, with three curved protrusions between it. Fusion Wheel: Gravity *'Weight:' 33.8 grams Gravity is colored a metallic black and is a circular Wheel. It features three curved pockets meant for the Destroyer Energy Ring to rest on with two holes on each pocket for a total of six holes. The pockets also form the three sides of a triangle as well. Between the three pockets however, are three jagged protrusions with three red dot stickers, which are meant to emulate the face of Medusa. These jagged protrusions also serve as pockets for the Destroyer Ring to rest on and have a "v-shaped" protrusion as well. In a side-view, Gravity is quite thick with five sharp designs protruding upward around the pockets. Gravity's gimmick is its Dual-Spin ability, made for Right-Spin and Left-Spin launchers. This is possible as Gravity does not contain the walls that block it from being inserted to an opposite-spin Launcher. The only other Wheel compatible for Dual-Spin is Variares. Gravity has four Modes: Right-Spin Defense, Right-Spin Counter, Left-Spin Defense, and Left-Spin Counter; but generally as Defense Mode and Counter Mode. In Defense Mode, the three holes are visible and in Counter Mode, the three holes are covered. Performance-wise in Defense Mode, the plastic indents of Destroyer cover the jagged protrusions which increases metal on plastic collisions, creating less recoil. In Counter Mode, the jagged protrusions are visible and Destroyer does not come into any contact; this maximizes Gravity's surface area and increases Smash Attack. In Counter Mode, it has far more smash attack than it does in defense mode and is capable of large knockouts when used with a Metal Face Bolt or Rubber Flat. Although Gravity was labeled as a Defense-Wheel, it suffers from recoil in battle. Recoil is never a plus for Defense so because of this, Gravity has found its real use in Attack. Although there is no recommended Mode for Gravity, it features high and powerful Smash Attack capability and has become top-tier as a result. Ranking amongst Wheels such as Beat, Variares, and Fang. It should be worth to note that Gravity has more consistent Smash Attack in Right-Spin therefore, Left-Spin should only be used against Defense-customs with rubber-based Tips such as RS and CS. In the anime it is seen that Gravity's unique design can control gravity and can make turn other beyblades into stone. Spin Track: Armor Defense 145 (AD145) *'Weight:' 2.8 grams Armor Defense 145 (AD145) is shaped like the head of a funnel, being primarily circular with two curved protrusions that line down in order to act as armor, hence the name and to defend against hits. There are also two smaller protrusions between it, creating gaps. Just like Gravity, even though it was labeled for Defense, it was overshadowed by Spin Tracks like GB145, and 230 as AD145 cannot absorb hits as efficiently and is too light for Defense. Due to this, it has found to be a top-tier Track for Stamina customs because of its unique design, but if you replace AD145 with with a Boost Disk track (BD145) (also the heaviest spin track so far), it makes a really good title for the entire bey itself. AD145 is still a better choice for defense than 145. The spin track is great for Defense, but not so great on Stamina because of the 3 deep indentations. Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more Balance. It has more Stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therefore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Wide Defense also has a brakes ability when it gets smashed. Attack: 0 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 2 Other Versions Silver Gravity Destroyer S130MB: A special edition Gravity Destroyer which includes 12 Beyblade Episodes on 4 DVD and a Travel Window Box Packaging. '''Ultimate Gravity Destroyer Attack Version 130F: '''A special Edition Bey, that is released by Hasbro. Gallery yhst-40479410507135_2162_140693676.jpg|Hasbro packaging. dragonballzcentral_2173_2342137858.jpg|Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool. takara-tomy-metal-fight-beyblade-bb-80-gravity-perseus-f71b0.jpg|Takara Tomy packaging. GravityPerseus_CounterMode.jpg|Gravity Destroyer in Counter Mode. GravityPerseus_DefenseMode.jpg|Gravity Destroyer in Defense Mode. bb80.jpg|Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. GravityDestroyerMotif.PNG|Motif. 355069262_298.jpg C2 17.jpg bb97.jpg|Beyblade Reshuffle Set Destroyer Ver. bb97c.jpg 75.jpg 764.jpg 79.jpg large (2).jpg Gravity Ring.jpg|Destroyer/Perseus Energy Ring. Gravity wheel.jpg|Gravity With Destroyer on top. !B9Y!bdQ!2k~$(KGrHqEOKpIEy+jC0SuoBM5nkY0yJw~~ 35-1-.jpg|Gravity Destroyer Ultimate Reshuffle Set. Exp perseus.jpg|Gravity Destroyer top view. 013213.jpg|Gravity persues Switching modes 02322313.jpg BeyBlade1.jpg|Hasbro's Box for Gravity Destroyer. DESTROYER BB80 35560.png|Energy Ring. gravity00.jpg ultimate_gravity_destroyer_97a_500.jpg des.jpg ultimate_gravity_destroyer_ltd_500.jpg Persues Face.png Destroyer (2).JPG Gravity kit.JPG Destroyer.JPG gravity_destroyer_recolor_500.jpg imagesCAZ1MTA8.jpg|Gravity Destroyer in the anime $(KGrHqEOKj8E4pbs3UTGBOMZnz!Iyg~~0 3.jpg|Gravity Persues (Attack Version) $(KGrHqEOKj8E4pbs3UTGBOMZnz!Iyg~~0 3.jpg 013213.jpg 355069262 298.jpg 75.jpg 764.jpg 79.jpg AD145.jpg GRAVITY.jpg Gravity destroyer recolor 500.jpg Ultimate gravity destroyer 97a 500.jpg WD.jpg Yhst-40479410507135 2162 140693676.jpg JK.jpg JulianKonzern.PNG Julian Konzern Trans.png MFE98 025.png Picture 370.png Picture 372.png Trivia *Gravity Destroyer is the first bey released that can both spin Left and Right. *If you look at Destroyer's motif upside-down, you can see the face of Medusa. *Instead of a LR String Launcher, Hasbro Released Gravity Destroyer with a L Launcher. *Gravity Destroyer is the first bey to have the AD145WD combo, second being ''Beat Lynx AD145WD ''(Hasbro). *A Small Metal Ball can be put inside WD to prevent the wobbling and Stadium scrapes when the bey's stamina is low. Category:Team Excalibur Category:Defense Type Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Merchandise Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Dual-Spin Beyblades